epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Judy Hopps
What is this, like the third time I used Cartoon Network characters in a row? This matchup was made simply because I wanted to use Mordecai and Rigby ever since I fell in love with Regular Show recently, and I wanted to put Judy and Nick into good use after writing a horrible battle with them years ago. Credit to Leandro as always for the awesome cover! Now sit back and enjoy! "Park workers and slackers from Regular Show, Mordecai and Rigby, and cop duo from the Disney movie Zootopia, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, battle each other to see which anthropomorphic animal duo is better." One more thing, Judy is in gray, Nick is in orange, Mordecai is in light blue, Rigby is in brown, and when two rappers are talking at the same time, it's just white. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! MORDECAI AND RIGBY! VS! JUDY AND NICK! BEGIN! 'Judy and Nick:' Officer Hopps repoting for duty! And with Nick Wilde joining in! Here to diss a feathered Scott Pilgrim and his little raccoon friend! Messing with the ZPD? These slackers are making a huge blunder! Kicking Rigby's butt so hard he'll now be known as the No Cheek Wonder! Speaking of Rigby, it's funny how he thinks he's always dope! Drowning him with our flow so that he can truly earn the name Trash Boat! And for Mordecai, he can't decide whether he wants Margaret or CJ to lick his pawpsicle! Even if you freeloaders Try Everything, beating us will still be impossible! 'Mordecai & Rigby:' Hey, Mordecai, we can't just let these losers be at the top of this food chain! Of course, dude! This is gonna get bloodier than Judy's child play! Think you're better than Regular Disney films? Yeah, you're anything but! It's just some boring buddy cop movie for furries who just want to see your crotch! It's Time we Rap It Up! You'll probably even lose to A Bunch of Baby Ducks! Our victory's gonna be Eggscellent once we crack these Sam and Max rip-offs! Don't need a shot from night howlers to be savage on the mic! So stop talking! Or we’ll use our Death Kwon Do skills to end this fight! (Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!) 'Judy and Nick:' Our movie's the crown jewel of modern Disney, while your show's like one big acid trip! Spitting rhymes colder than Tundratown! Not even Skips will be able to solve this problem! How can your cranky boss even put up with both of these idiots? If you worked for Chief Bogo, he would’ve already snapped you like a carrot! You're more big-headed than Pops! How about we just battle Don instead? At least his rhymes will hit harder like it's the Death Punch of Death! I actually tried to achieve my dreams, unlike Mordecai and his pursuit in art! Ooh! You know what that was? It's called a good diss, sweethearts. 'Mordecai and Rigby:' If you thought that was a good diss, then it'd be best to keep a muzzle on your face! You're stuck driving around in a racist city! While we were chilling in outer space! I'd rather hear Muscle Man's mom jokes than listen to Nick’s pathetic backstory! The big bad guy was a tiny Bellwether? Can Disney stop doing twist villains already?! You know, I bet even Flash the sloth can rap faster than these two! Gonna use The Power that we have to send you to the moon, dude! Standing with Adventure Time, you'll see why our cartoon's a- 'Pops:' Jolly good show! 'Mordecai and Rigby:' Maybe next time Judy should just stick to farming in Bunnyburrow! OHHHHHH! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC- (The logo gets slashed by an animal claw) -OW! RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Mordecai and Rigby Hint for the next few battles A renowned fighter up against a freakin' doll. A general who formed a famous group up against a baseball-wielding Deadpool Category:Blog posts